falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sniper
|games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Perception 8 Level 1/13/26 |ranks3 =3 |effects3 =Increased handling and accuracy with non-automatic scoped rifles |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |ranks4 =3 |requires4 =Level 28 |cardpoints4=1 Perception per rank |effects4 = |baseid4 =see table |games5 =FBG |requires5 =Perception |effects5 =Can be discarded to fight any enemy on the world map |games6 =JES |requires6 =Perception 7 Agility 7 Firearms 25 |ranks6 =1 |effects6 =+30 on critical chance rolls with firearms |footer = Fallout 2 and Fallout 3 perk image Fallout 4 perk image }} Sniper is a perk in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel, Fallout: The Board Game, and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics You have mastered the firearm as a source of pain. With this perk, any successful hit in combat with a ranged weapon will be upgraded to a critical hit if you also make a Luck roll. It adds another Luck roll of (10*Luck), hence having 10 LK converts every hit to critical and indirectly causes target's armor DR to be ignored regardless of player weapon. The perk synergises extremely well with weapons capable of burst fire, as every shot in one burst is upgraded. Taken in combination with Better Criticals' 20% chance for insta-kill, it makes burst mode extremely deadly. ''Fallout 3'', Fallout: New Vegas With the Sniper perk, your chance to hit an opponent's head in V.A.T.S. is increased by 25%. As with most perks that increase your chance to hit in V.A.T.S. this bonus is multiplicative, not additive. For example, if you had a 50% chance to hit an enemy's head without the perk, you would have a 62.5% chance with the perk. In Fallout: New Vegas, this perk is useful for counter-acting the Fast Shot trait. ''Fallout 4'' Effects ''Fallout 76'' Effects ; Nuclear Winter Sniper is a perk in the Nuclear Winter battle royale mode. It requires 1 SPECIAL point to equip. ''Fallout: The Board Game'' Once discarded, any fight action performed for the rest of the turn can be used to target any enemy on the world map, as long as the player character is equipped with a ranged weapon. J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game You don't waste bullets on flesh wounds. When using firearms, your successful attack rolls are increased by 30 for purposes of determining critical hit results. Bugs * In Fallout Tactics, version 1.27 does not produce the advertised result of the Sniper perk. The perk is obtainable but appears to be bugged (tests with 10 LK have failed to produce any noticeable increase in critical strike rate, which should produce a 100% critical strike rate). Can be fixed by hex-editing bos.exe - change 4C to 6C in the address 004A6C4C. * In Fallout 4, while sneaking, the combination of the first rank of Sniper and wearing armor with Stabilization mods on both arms is enough to stop virtually all sway when looking down a sniper scope. However, this may stop working. Having the Cloak & Dagger perk may contribute to this bug. **Using the console to first remove each level of the Sniper perk and then reapply them may fix the issue. For someone with all 3 ranks in Sniper, the commands run after opening the console with ~ would be: *** (removes 3rd rank) *** (removes 2nd rank) *** (removes 1st rank) *** (adds 1st rank) *** (adds 2nd rank) *** (adds 3rd rank) Gallery FO4 Sniper perk loading screen.jpg|Loading screen from Fallout 4 Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks Category:Fallout: The Board Game perks Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG perks de:Heckenschütze es:Francotirador fr:Sniper (compétence) pl:Snajper ru:Снайпер uk:Снайпер